Efforts to demonstrate that C3H mice bearing established methylcholanthrene sarcomas could be made to regress their tumors when treated with vaccine prepared from neuraminidase-mitomycin C treated tumor cells were undertaken. In three separate experiments we have been unable to reproduce this published observation. Other studies designed to examine whether neuraminidase treatment of a cellular immunogen leads to enhanced immunogenicity of the cell are in progress.